Thanos
About Mid row mage. Magic basic attack. Attacks will first targe those with the mark of the flame. '' Skills ''Bouncing Flame Releases a bolt of flame toward the enemy which will bounce around among them and cause massive magic damage. '' Pillar of Flame'' Causes a roaring fire to spring up under an enemy, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area. Fireball Hurls a fireball forward at an enemy, causing magic damage. '' Flame Seal'' Causes periodic magic damage to an enemy, and prioritizes this enemy for attacks. Runes * 1 x Magic Force * 1 x Ability Power * 1 x Magic Resist * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Divine Power Green + 1 to Blue * 1 x Magic Penetration * 1 x Energy Regen * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Providence * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Magic Shield * 1 x Mermaid Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Magic Force * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Balance * 1 x Spider * 1 x Viper * 1 x Sage Blue + 1 to Blue + 2 * 1 x Nature * 1 x Illusion * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Viper * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x Cur Blue + 2 to Purple * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Knight * 1 x Cur * 1 x Siren Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Illusion * 1 x Lion * 1 x Sage * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Akso * 1 x Heracles Purple +1 to Purple +2 *1 x Viper *1 x Wizard *1 x Knight *1 x Warrior *1 x Lightning *1 x Cerberus Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Siren * 1 x Harp * 1 x Djinn Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Athena * 1 x Chaos Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Sage * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Mjolnir * 1 x Sleipnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Luna * 1 x Venus * 1 x Hel * 1 x Thor Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Akso * 1 x Cerberus * 1 x Hera * 1 x Chaos * 1 x Odin * 1 x Tefnut Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Heracles * 1 x Fates * 1 x Venus * 1 x Burr * 1 x Mut * 1 x Geb Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Chaos * 1 x Hel * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Arena Shop (5 Soulstones for 1000 Arena Coins) * Soulstone Shop Strategy Media References * Magic Rush Gameplays (Grey-Purple) Category:Heroes Category:Horror Story Category:Legendary Alliance